


Mirror mirror

by Verse



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Four thousands, three hundred years, and Ereshkigal finally understands why Ishtar broke into the underworld.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mirror mirror

On a rational level, Ereshkigal _knows_ why Ishtar came to her, all these years ago- she's not blind to how pityful she looks, thank you very much. But that act had only filled her with rage. She is Ereskigal, the Queen of Kur! The sole ruler of this place. She _couldn't_ take a break. She _couldn't_ just rest. How would the world function, otherwise? Who would hold the world, if not her?

The blizzard rages around her like a wounded beast. Here stands the master, that master she thought she'd never see again. Knee-deep in snow, fresh bruises on their skin. Off to save the world. Again.

(They should have been safe they should have been happy THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN SAFE THEY SHOULD HAVE THEY SHOULD HAVE-)

Her body crumbles, this world's magic too weak to bind her to the world of the living. Her body crumbles, and the master mouths _thank you._

Her body crumbles, and she sees them smile, and for the first time in four thousand years, she understands what motivated her sister.


End file.
